Interuniversal Hopscotch
by RandomShtScinceWhenever
Summary: Once one realises that Ozpin's reincarnation trick can be used as the perfect excuse to throw him into other worlds - what with the exact mechanics behind it being as nonexistent as they are - why stop at one? Why not keep going until this particular dead horse is flogged into dust? God help us all...
1. 1

**AN: This is indeed a collection of RWBY crossovers. Just bear with me here.**

 **This started because a RWBY x Harry Potter crossover in which Ozpin ends up reincarnated in Harry rather than Oscar. I read this story and wondered, "Why stop with Harry Potter?" Thus, this was born.**

 **This collection of loosely connected oneshots joins Oz in later out of Remnant incarnations with a couple tagalongs. One, as you will see, is Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Since the characters from there are technically Norsemen, I used the Norse version of the name which I found through The Antic Repartee's wonderful story Hitchups. I'm pretty sure they found that translation from somewhere else, I don't know from who, but it is mentioned somewhere in the author's notes for Hitchups.**

 **The other tagalong joins him toward the end, and the third he met in Remnant ages and ages ago before he ever had one of his out of world reincarnations and has been with him sporadically in Remnant and pretty consistently outside of Remnant. His relationship to the last tagalong is mostly genuine love and affection and only a little bit of clinging to their tiny sliver of stability. At least, that's how it's supposed to come across.**

 **Anyhoo, if you have made it to the end of this little novel, then I thank you for your patience and wish you happy reading.**

Despite Harry's repeated assurances, Hermione is still more concerned about the dragon than the werewolf. Especially after seeing how the great black monster had protected Harry so fiercely.

She won't ever forget the sight of the thing interposing itself between Harry and the werewolf, wings fully spread and fire pooling in its throat. Harry had somehow spoken to it in its own language and the damned thing had cooed and purred back, butting its broad head against Harry's chest.

The werewolf had been scared off by then and they were looking for Pettigrew when the Dementors had shown up. The dragon hadn't really been able to do anything about them, though.

Outside a roar echoes off the surrounding mountains and Hermione flinches, privately very glad that she is safe inside once more.


	2. 2 and 10

There are two dragons following Uncle now, both nearly identical but for a few more scars on one. It doesn't help that Iroh calls them each by the same name.

One of the dragons lazing in the garden where he and Mother used to feed turtleducks suddenly sits up, ear flaps perked. Zuko tenses in case the dragon has sensed danger.

The less scarred dragon leaps to its feet, the other one sitting up in response. Zuko lets his hands curl into fists then relaxes as he sees what had caught the black demon's attention. Aang is no more than a speck, but who else would fly over the capital?

The dragon roars and takes off. Zuko can see the moment it intercepts Aang; the two dots spin and whirl around each other in a beautiful aerial dance.

"Insane," Zuko mutters, though just who he is referring to, he doesn't know. The sitting dragon _rolls its eyes at him_ \- he should really stop being surprised by those two - then settles itself again, dropping back into a doze. Zuko spares a last glance for his friend and the flying dragon, then heads inside for his next meeting.

 **AN: Nonsensical as it may be, 2 and 10 have been combined into this one chapter. As to which character is 2 and which is 10, you'll have to figure that out for yourself.**


	3. 3

"Hey! I thought I said to let me handle it," Harry yells as Tannlaus pins him to the ground, roaring a challenge at the enraged Horntail.

 _.:Nevermind that, get on!:._ Tannlaus snaps, letting Harry shimmy out from under him, one shoulder lowered so Harry can climb up.

Harry obeys, grumbling as he does and ignoring their audience's shocked nonsense.

The two take to the skies, Harry drawing on Oz's muscle memory to properly fly with Tannlaus, easily dodging a spurt of fire from the nest-mother.

It doesn't take much to coax the female to take off in pursuit of them. After a minute or two of heckling to make sure she was high enough, they dive and snatch the false egg.

Harry nearly falls off at the feeling of breathless euphoria that courses through him courtesy of Oz as they drop.

Tannlaus rumbles in displeasure, once again voicing his disgust with the humans who thought stressing a nest-mother a good sport. Harry presses a hand to his- to _Oz's_ friend's neck, letting the memories guide his throat into burbling an agreement and platitude.

The two land by the tent and go in without bothering to ever look at the judges.


	4. 4

Greed is shoved rudely to the back by that strange, immense presence. He sits in shock for a moment as the cocky prince greats the massive black winged reptile that had jumped out of the bushes around their campsite.

The others are reacting in a sane manner at least, all on their feet and ready for a fight. Not that it would do them much good, though. Greed can already see how tough the glossy black hide is. It will take a lot to get through and hurt the beast, more than they have.

"How long do you think he will be?" Ling's voice says and Greed jumps. "No, I am not at the fore. That is Oz."

"He's the massive presence," Greed realises.

"Yes. And eventually he and I will be one and the same, as it has been since the day of his greatest failure."

"So he's a collection of souls and yet not a philosopher's stone…" Intriguing.

"He is a bunch of souls mixed and fused together," corrects the prince.

"What's the difference?"

"One is fractured and could potentially drive the owner insane, the other is whole."

They remain silent for a bit, listening to the chattering passing between this Oz character and the reptile.

"So… what's up with the giant lizard?"

"I… really do not know."


	5. 5

Neville is grumbling about him letting go of the prize money ("Honestly, Harry, do you know just how useful it is to have extra funds on hand?"). Harry ignores him and focuses on a familier chi he can sense following the train.

His friends are talking, a soothing background noise that calms his still slightly frayed nerves. Ginny's presence at his elbow sets him even more at ease. Still, that presence.

Harry catches a darting glimpse of black across the sky and can barely contain his glee. This summer will be _fun._

 **AN: All abilities not related to physical differences stay with him. This means he will always have the ability to sense chi, any reincarnations into the AtlA world will leave him with bending abilities, and any added amgics he gets will stay with him as well, though they won't necessarily work the same was as his original magics. Oz won't always realise that he still has an ability and even if he does, he tends to hide it.**

 **Sometimes others aside from his tagalongs will come with him for a bit, but they aren't forever.**


	6. 6

Tony is swearing in the background and Natasha has a gun trained on Tannlaus. Thank God his old friend chose a peaceful time to approach, or he'd be riddled with bullet holes by now.

Steve grins and tells them, "It's okay. I know him."

He ignores the questions as he goes out on the balcony to greet the dear black dragon.

Tannlaus gives him that ridiculous dragon smile, tongue lolling. _.:Hey you.:._

" _Took you long enough,_ " Steve respondes in Norse, a language he hasn't spoken in five lifetimes now. He resolves never to speak it around Thor and find some way to keep Tony and Natasha quiet.

He wonders what Fury will make of this and Tannlaus perks up, recognizing the smirk on his friend's face. This should be fun.

 **AN: I will reiterate for anyone wondering about the Norse. Hiccup, one of my past victims, albeit an offscreen one, was a Viking. Vikings spoke Norse.**


	7. 7

Ginny is tense, every instinct screaming at her to snatch her youngest child away from the black dragon on the lawn. A distant part of her is grateful Sturmflae is off hunting and not her to see her human acting so shamefully.

Harry takes her hand, gently teasing it out of its fist. "It's alright," he murmurs. "Tannlaus won't hurt Lily."

"I know that," she hisses back. "It's just-"

She cuts off, unsure of how to finish. Harry squeezes her hand in silent understanding then tugs her outside to join dragon and girl. And slowly, wounds heal.

 **AN: There will probably copious amounts of Noodle Incidents by the time I'm done. I have no idea what could have happened most of the time, so it's best to just use your imagination and say your right.**


	8. 8

As the fire swirls around the two boys, Zuko hears a high pitched shriek and sighs before pulling Aang down to the ground. Outside the vortex, there is an explosion and a roar before Tannlaus breaks up the column, landing protectively over the boys.

"We're completely fine, you know. You did not have to jump in," Zuko grumbles.

Tannlaus smacks him over the head with his tail and roars a challenge at eh two much larger dragons. Zuko sighs again and tells Aang to make them a rock shield and settle in for a wait.

"Don't kill them," he tells Tannlaus. "They are the last of their kind."

An ear flap twitches in acknowledgement and Zuko makes himself comfortable beneath the stone dome a confused Aang creates for them. Now would be a good time to catch up on lost sleep.

 **AN: There will sometimes be repeats of worlds. Just so everyone knows, the choice of character is only partially about who I think it would be funny to saddle with Ozpin.**


	9. 9

Bradley is knocked aside by a great black beast. Mustang regains his footing and grins at the thing.

"Tannlaus!" he says. "Where have you been?"

Scar stares at the beast. Midnight scales still manage to shine in the low light and poisonous green eyes gleam with deadly fire. All in all, the damned thing is terrifying. How can Mustang greet it with such cheer?

The beast - Tannlaus, what an odd name - bounds over to the colonel, giving him a gummy grin and wriggling like mad. Bradley groans in pain as Tannlaus's back foot connects with his groin as it goes.

Scar considers the downed fuhrer for a moment then dismisses him. He won't be getting up any time soon.

 **AN: Why yes, I did just have Toothless step on Bradley's balls. C'mon, he deserves it!**


	10. 11

The dragon - for it is indeed a dragon, though not any species Ron has ever heard of - pins the massive werewolf simply by lying down. The 'wolf struggles, scratching and biting at the dragon. It doesn't do a thing.

Pettigrew somehow managed to dodge and pull ron out of the way while he was at it. The little man eyes the dragon warily for a moment then turns to Black. "Right. So, how shall we do this?"

Black cocks his head, thinking. After a moment he says, "I think the belly crawler routine might be our best bet."

Pettigrew grimaces. "Gods I hate that one. It's humiliating."

A look at Harry and Hermione show them to be just as clueless. Ron is just decide to speak up when Pettigrew turns back to him.

"Sorry about this. No hard feelings, yeah?"

Ron sees then that Pettigrew has Lupin's wand and then he knows no more.

 **AN: For some of these, it's a guessing game. Don't worry, I always know who the character is and I'm happy to tell you if a guess is hot or cold.**


	11. 12

Barbs _thunk_ into the roof in a line before the shouting children, heralding the arrival of Sturmflae. Even locked in the back of Will's mind, Oz can see her.

She stands with her wings flared, shrieking at the now uncertain mob. At the sill, Pantalaimon calls out to her, some deep part of him and Lyra recognizing her. Sturmflae doesn't acknowledge him until Tannlaus joins her, pupils slitted, wings spread, snarling.

Sturmflae nudges both Pan and Lyra, squawking with joy. Lyra puts her hand out to the blue dragon, eyes wide with wonder.

"Sturmflae," she murmurs.

 _Oh, Bolt, how I've missed you,_ Oz wants to say, but he and Will have not yet begun to merge, and so he has no voice.

Lyra looks past Sturmflae with Bolt in her eyes. Pantalaimon perches on Lyra's shoulder a mouse now, looking with her to, "Tannlaus."

Will stands confused, subtle knife in hand. Lyra turns to him, grinning. "They're both saddled," she says. "Let's go."

And she grabs his hand and pulls him out of the temple, directing him on to Tannlaus's back as she gains Sturmflae's. Will shouts in terror and Oz barely remembers that Will cannot know Tannlaus and flight through his euphoria at being in the air once more.

Tannlaus leads them up into the air, blowing past the descending snow goose. Behind them, Lyra cries, "Kaisa!" and Oz must assume that the goose is the daemon of someone Lyra knows.

Above them come little black shapes - witches, Oz remembers now, and the goose belongs to the witch queen, Serafina Pekkala.

Inside them there is a shift and Oz can finally speak. He leaps forward just long enough to tell Tannlaus, "The witches are our friends, bud," and shout over his shoulder, "Lovely day for some rigorous fleeing, ay, Bolt?"

Lyra's laughter chases him and though he knows she doesn't remember enough to _know_ why he called her Bolt, the name resonates with her just the same and that is enough.

Oz sends _peace_ and _calm_ and _safe_ to the scared and confused boy as Kaisa comes to fly beside them, Sturmflae on their other side, Pantalaimon a bird of prey and stretching the limits of his and Lyra's bond.

The leading witch - it must be Serafina, for the goose flies to her long enough to touch his beak to her hair - motions for them to follow. She wheels about and flies along the left side of the ridge, her sisters wheeling with her.

 _Relax_ and _quiet_ and _peace_ flit through the bond between Will and Oz as Oz settles back, absentmindedly guiding Will into the correct movements to stay in the saddle. One hand finds its way to Tannlaus's powerful neck and Oz sighs happily.

He is missing two fingers, has lost more blood than is strictly healthy, and has possession of a truly terrifying knife, but they are together once more and so everything will be fine.

 **AN: This is far more fun than it should be. Send help.**


	12. 13

Roland nearly shoots the beast as it lands before Eddie, one bat-like wing raised like a shield. Lucky thing he didn't, he notes as a bullet ricochets off the dark appendage.

Jake puts a bullet of his own in the dying man who had tried to kill Eddie as he runs to the side of the beast, the strange black cat the boy calls Kirjava bounding at his heels.

The cat winds through the beast's legs, purring as Jake hugs the great head, chattering to it an Eddie. Eddie meets Roland's questioning gave long enough to shrug helplessly before he lets himself be drawn in by Jake, the two talking quietly as they continue on their task of finishing off the Devar-Toi staff, the beast assisting by crushing heads in its jaws.

Susannah is just as clueless about the matter. She too shrugs at Roland and carries on with her task. Roland watches the beast for a minute, frowning, then shakes his and moves on. Whatever it is, it seems to be a friend rather than a foe and that is enough.

 **AN: Chapter 13 and I've yet to see any axe murderers. Are we absolutely positive that 13 is an unlucky number? Because if it is, someone either needs to give Qrow thirteen of something or the actual number 13.**


	13. 14

Morgana flies into his arms when she sees him standing in her garden with Kirjava on his shoulder and Tannlaus at his side. Pantalaimon laps at his cheeks, Sturmflae landing behind her mistress. Cam hugs her back, kissing her forehead and happy to just exist there with her for now.

 **AN: Morgana and Cam are from a genderflip!AU of the most often mentioned world. Have fun guessing which characters they are.**

 **And before I forget, we have met Oz's second tagalong: Kirjava, who is his daemon. For those who haven't read the His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman, daemons are a physical representation of a person's soul which take the form of an animal. They can shapeshift throughout childhood and settle into one form during puberty that they will have for the rest of their life.**


	14. 15

She is his patient. Morgana sits on the bed, quietly letting him patch her up her wounds. It was a bad Full.

Pantalaimon lies still at the foot of the bead with Kirjava curled around him, lapping at his fur. Morgana gives a shuddering sigh as she leans into Lucas.

He sits beside her after he ties the last bandage, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders. "I'm in your shoes," he murmurs into her hair. "I'll follow your lead."

Morgana is silent for a moment. Then she says, "I'll pick you up after your shift is over. You'll come home with me and distract Tannlaus and Sturmflae while I make us dinner."

"I shudder to think of what messes you'll be cooking up tonight."

Morgana smacks him for that and Lucas laughs. He sobers quickly, tipping her face towards his, "You shouldn't be on your feet, you know. Not with these injuries."

Morgana shrugs. "We've both fought with worse."

Lucas doesn't deign to comment. "Where were the girls?"

Morgana sighs, pressing her head into his shoulder. "Regula is dead. Siri still won't even talk to anyone, let alone come out of her room, and Sharr won't leave her. I told Ombrina to stay with them."

Lucas's throat closes up at the news that his young cousin is dead. He takes a moment to remember her bright silver eyes gleaming with mischief, just like her sister. She went down fighting, he knows. She must have. Regula had been too stubborn and proud for anything else. It is one thing all their family has in common, even if no one will acknowledge it.

Morgana pulls him closer and lets him cry, her long fingers running soothingly through his hair.

 **AN: There is time travel in one world involved with this one. They are still the characters they were last chapter. I have had Morgana use her friends' nicknames to make the guessing harder. Mwahaha.**


	15. 16

Calypso gives him a dry look as the currently mortal Apollo storms off in a huff. At her shoulder, Pantalaimon's is more horrified than anything else. "Must you wind _everyone_ up?"

Leo grins unrepentantly. "Aw, but it's such fun!"

She shakes her head at him, but she's grinning as she turns away and back to her book. Leo smiles as he leans back into Tannlaus's side.

Now, to see if he can get Kirjava to lie down anywhere other than on his latest project.

 **AN: I have given the (mostly) flameproof boy an actual dragon who is just as stubborn as he is. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **I wanted it to be one of the main seven. Percy would be ironic but too obvious, Jason would be too perfect, and Frank would just be mean. Boy whose life is tyed to a piece of firewood has a dragon? That would either be total crack or Frank's worst nightmare.**


	16. 17

Qrow is chased through the window by an actual dragon. The bastard has been following him for the last half hour. It's fast, really fast.

He transforms as he dives inside, yelling "Heads up!" before he crashes to the floor, rolling and reaching for his weapon as he regains his feet.

Qrow can hear Ozpin, oddly calm, say, "I see you've moved on to terrorizing birds now. You must be so proud."

The black dragon, which has danced up to Ozpin's desk, wriggling and looking more adorable than the damn thing has any right to, warbles at the old man. Oz's cat, Kirjava, chooses that moment ot uncurl from her sun soaked corner and pad over to rub against the monter.

Qrow glances over at James and Glynda who can only shrug in equal bewilderment.

Ozpin comes around the desk to sit on the edge, the dragon's face between his hands. He either ignores the others or genuinely forgets they're there, resting his forehead on the dragon's with a quietly happy sigh. Kirjava leaps up onto the desk beside him, burrowing into his lap, purring.

Apparently Qrow doesn't need his weapon.

The dragon croons then licks Ozpin's face, knocking his glasses askew and getting a small squawk in response. Oz leans back with a disgusted look, trying to scrub the saliva away without getting it on his clothes. The cat bats scoldingly at the dragon then turns and stretches up to help, grumbling.

Qrow doesn't think he'll ever get used to the fact that the damn cat talks.

Ozpin gently fends Kirjava off, adjusting his glasses and turning back to the three confused adults. He gestures to the dragon, actually grinning. "Tannlaus," he introduces, as if that says it all.

The dragon, Tannlaus, sits up, towering over them, head almost touching the ceiling. It pulls its lips back in a gummy, toothless grin.

Qrow looks between the two grinning maniacs before him and sighs, defeated. This is going to be a long meeting. He just hopes he'll have enough alcohol.

 **AN: I have finally come to terrorizing the RWBY canon characters. Oscar is next, but only after I get my Chaos project off the ground,** ** _if_** **it ever gets off the ground. I have the eight main teams who need backstory stories plus Oscar, Mercury, Sun, and Neptune. Team OBSN. Team Obsidian.**

 **Depending on what letters you have to work with, that is either ridiculously easy or incredibly hard. i.e., RWBY vs ... Whatever we called Cinder's team of Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo. Also, could you count the L in Xiao Long as its own separate initial? This is harder than it looks.**

 **And yes, there will be a bit a pairing off in Chaos if it gets that far. It might just be friendship, it might be romance, it might be shiptease. You have been warned.**


End file.
